Dramione One-Shot Or Two-Shot?
by BooksFanFiction
Summary: Hermione has a massive crush on Draco, but will he ever be able to become hers? Dramione Fluff! Read and Review please!


**This was originally meant to be a one-shot but it is probably going to turn into a two-shot, so let me know what you think.**

* * *

Hermione launched herself on her bed, sobbing as she threw her Hogwarts cloak on the ground, and scattering her paperwork and books that were previously laying on the red and gold blanket. She had no idea why she was over-reacting so much, it just broke her to see the man she had had a crush on for the past two years snogging another one of his shallow and self-absorbed girlfriends. Of course, he didn't know she felt that way. No one did. How could she tell anyone the man she fancied was a Slytherin? And not only that, but the one that was their arch rival and had teased all three of them for the past five years? If she told Harry or Ron, they would lash out at her and be disappointed in her. If she told Ginny or one of the other girls, they would either side with Harry and Ron or jump up and down, squealing and telling every other Gryffindor who it was. And if she told _him_ , then he would laugh at her and make her feel even more pathetic and like a nerdy, insufferable know-it-all than she already was.

And she had thought it would be such a good day. She had even put in a little bit effort into how she looked, combing her hair down and wearing her fanciest blouse. Hermione made sure to walk by the dungeons so he could catch a glimpse of her, but no such luck. But when she had finally gotten it, what did she witness? She saw none other than Draco Malfoy, pressed up against the wall by that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson, snogging her and his hands roaming all over her body. What did he even see in her anyway? Why couldn't he ever just _notice her_ instead of sneering whenever she raised her hand in class?

* * *

The rest of the evening consisted of Hermione weeping silently under the covers until it was time for dinner. Sometimes, a few hours of a good cry were needed when dealing with teenage drama. Sniffling, her tears eventually dried out. Wiping them away, she composed herself, washing her face and making sure her clothes were properly adjusted. No one needed to know she was crying because she saw her long-time crush having a fling with yet another one his ditsy girlfriends. Hermione wished she hadn't fallen for the git, but it had seemed impossible not to. With his near-perfect grades (like her), well-built body, and devilish smirk whenever he roamed the halls.

She moodily made her way down to the Great Hall, where Harry and Ron were already seated, a seat saved between them. At least she knew that someone even wanted to be in her presence. She shifted towards the empty seat and sat down dejectedly, looking at the plate in front of her. The food didn't seem horrible, in fact it smelled divine, but she was too distracted to concentrate on eating. Her eyes wavered towards the Slytherin table where she was surprised to see that Dra- Malfoy wasn't in the dining hall yet, but _Pansy_ was. Her friends seemed to note her odd behavior, and Harry waved his hand in front of Hermione. "Hello, earth to Hermione," he sniggered, but his face scrunched up in confusion when he realized her sour face. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Ron, upon hearing his best friend and locating her gaze, stopped shoveling the food in his mouth and asked with his mouth full, "Did someone hurt you? Was it Malfoy 'Mione?"

Hearing his name was too much for Hermione. Abruptly she stood up and shakily said, "I don't really feel hungry today; I'm just going to go to bed early today, 'kay?" and scurried towards the door before anyone could see her tears fall. Opening the doors she ran down the hallway, and turned a corner, not realizing that she had ran straight into the Slytherin Prince himself. She mumbled a quick sorry, and tried to escape past whoever it was, but to no avail. Looking up, her eyes widened as she saw Draco in front of her, and she quickly wiped her tears away, but he had already seen them.

"Going somewhere, Granger? What's wrong? Potty or Weasel break your poor little heart again?" he snickered.

"Sod off Malfoy. Why don't you just go and snog your girlfriend Pansy again and leave me alone?!" she shouted, tears threatening to fall once again.

"Is that what this is about?" he smirked, coming closer and closer to her until she was pressed up against the wall of the corridor. "I saw you pass the dungeons Granger. Are you jealous of me snogging Parkinson?" he inquired, his signature smirk still on his lips.

"N-No," she stuttered, feeling very uncomfortable about their position as she could feel herself getting flustered.

"Aww isn't that sweet. Trying to lie to a Slytherin, Granger? You of all people should be smart enough to know that never ends well. But I'll make an exception this time. Just admit that you were jealous and I'll leave you alone." Draco shrugged, as if this type of occurrence was normal.

"H-How can I admit some-something that isn't true, Malfoy?" She wasn't sure where he was trying to go with this but Hermione couldn't tell if her heart was beating fast because she was scared or excited.

"We both know what the truth is Granger," he whispered. "I just need to hear you admit it and we'll both be done. I could stay here all night and it wouldn't make a difference. But do you really want Potty and Weasel to see you here with me, pressed up against the wall?" he smirked, for the hundredth time.

Hermione lifted her chin up, and looked angrily into his eyes. "FINE!" she spat. "I'll admit that I was jealous to see you snogging Pansy because I've had a massive crush on you for the past two years! Happy now?!" She wiggled beneath Draco and managed to start running down the hall once again, but she felt Draco's hands grasp her wrist as he pulled her back up against the wall. Then, he shocked her with the most unimaginable approach that could happen.

He kissed her.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Should I continue or leave it how it is? Read & Review please!**

 **Also, check out my other Dramione story "A New Beginning." I'm planning on making it pretty long, and I update it regularly. Please check it out!**

 **Don't forget to comment!**


End file.
